Les mésaventures de Sam Winchester
by Sauterelle
Summary: Parce que les Winchester n'ont jamais de chance.


**_Après des heures et des heures à ruminer dans mon coin, je me suis enfin décidé à publier ma première fic. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
_**

* * *

**_Les mésaventures de Sam Winchester_**

Depuis qu'il avait seize ans, Sam Winchester rêvait de devenir avocat. Suivre des études de droits dans une belle et grande université, décrocher son diplôme et un boulot _stable_, avoir une vraie maison, et une femme avec qui fonder une famille. Et le plus important : _pas de chasse._

Seulement, Sam Winchester, lorsqu'il avait seize ans, était sûrement loin de s'imaginer, sept ans plus tard, coincé sur une route au beau milieu de la cambrousse du Nevada. Le jeune Sam ne s'était sûrement pas imaginé, à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, bloqué sur la route dans l'Impala de son frère aîné alors qu'il allait chercher de nouvelles munitions de balles spéciales pour le Colt, seule arme capable de tuer les démons, chez un fournisseur, contact de Bobby, qui avait eu la bonne idée de leur transférer la marchandise à la place de ce vieux ronchon de Singer et ainsi raccourcir le trajet des frères de plusieurs états à seulement une petite centaine de kilomètres.

Mais chez les Winchester, rien n'est jamais facile et une bonne nouvelle cache souvent une grosse merde. Cette fois-là, la grosse merde était que leur fournisseur, un dénommé Gorthik, avait appelé les deux frères la veille au soir pour leur annoncer qu'il devrait se rendre rapidement à une chasse en Californie et qu'il ne serait pas là le jour prévu où les Winchester étaient censés récupérer leurs balles. _A moins que… _bien sûr, ils viennent vers cinq ou six heures du matin, juste avant le départ de Gorthik. Dean et Sam avaient vraiment besoin de leurs balles et n'avaient pas la tête à attendre de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines pour les avoir. Après l'appel de Gorthik s'ensuivit une longue conversation entre les deux frères pour savoir qui se dévouerait à se lever encore plus tôt qu'aux aurores et se taper cent kilomètres allé _et _retour.

Enfin, une conversation…

_« Sam, tu y vas. »_ Dean avait déjà pesé, étudié et jugé la question le temps des quelques secondes qu'il avait pris pour achever la conversation téléphonique et raccrocher. Pour lui, le petit frère allait se taper tout le boulot, point barre. Le petit frère en question se mit aussitôt à protester, et c'est là que la longue _argumentation _de Dean commença. Que des conneries, si vous demandiez à Sam. Son frangin avait seulement trop la flemme pour se lever de si bonne heure. Dean mit rapidement fin à ses protestations en tranchant de sa 'célèbre voix autoritaire de grand frère : _« C'est moi l'aîné, alors c'est moi qui décide. »_

Pour Sam, c'était un argument plus que dépassé qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer. Alors, allez savoir pourquoi à quatre heure ce matin-là, Sam était en train de prendre une douche rapide et un quart d'heure plus tard, au volant de l'Impala de son aîné qui l'avait menacé d'une voix sombre : _« Si tu pète ma voiture, je te jure que je te déglingue, Sam. »_

Durant tout le trajet pour aller chez Gorthik, Sam avait passé son temps à râler contre son aîné, se jurant de le faire payer cette injustice dans les prochains jours. Ses pensées meurtrières vinrent même effleurer l'idée de rayer la voiture, juste pour mettre Dean bien en rage. Mais à ce moment là, l'instinct d'auto-préservation de Sam se réveilla et le cadet abandonna vite cette idée. Faire chier son aîné, ok, mais pas au point de commettre un acte suicidaire.

Son passage chez Gorthik fut plutôt rapide. Leur fournisseur d'un jour était un homme excentrique, âgé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, tout maigre et pâle, de longs cheveux noirs et gras qui faisaient un peu penser au professeur Rogue. Gorthik était fort occupé à essayer de refermer une valise pleine à craquer lorsque Sam sonna à sa porte. Le cadet Winchester fut aussitôt tiré à l'intérieur par une main squelettique, planté au milieu d'un salon qui semblait avoir vécu la troisième guerre mondiale, puis on lui jeta à la figure une boîte en cuir. Sam dut remercier ses bons réflexes pour avoir attrapé l'objet juste à temps avant qu'il ne l'éborgne. Les secondes suivantes, il fut jeté dehors comme un malpropre.

Sam ne se posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, ça allait mieux comme ça. Le transfert avait pris moins de trois minutes et à cinq heure cinquante du matin, Sam préférait en finir au plus vite. Il déposa le précieux chargement dans le coffre blindé de l'Impala et reprit la route plus serein, avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver le lit qu'il avait brutalement laissé une heure et demi plus tôt. Sam roulait plus vite qu'autorisé, mais il s'en foutait complètement : on était au milieu de nulle part, pas un flic viendrait l'emmerder.

Seulement, Sam n'avait sûrement pas prévu que l'Impala réclamerait un peu d'attention et c'est sûrement, mais lentement, que le cadet Winchester sentit le bolide de son frère ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement au beau milieu de la route. Un regard sur le compteur, et Sam grimaça. Bien sûr, plus d'essence. Après tous les kilomètres qu'avait avalé la voiture la veille sans une petite collation, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Sam grommela encore à propos de son frère, se promettant de lui faire bouffer son McDo par les trous de nez. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam se concentra rapidement sur l'essentiel. Il était au beau milieu de nulle part, à six heure vingt du matin, il avait encore quarante kilomètres à faire et son unique moyen de transport était complètement à plat. Et bien sûr, pas une seule et miraculeuse station à l'horizon. Ouais, la chance n'existe pas chez les Winchester.

Sam pensa un moment récupérer les balles et faire le trajet à pied, mais il savait que Dean le tuerait à son retour s'il abandonnerait l'Impala. Quand à appeler une dépanneuse, il n'y avait pas moyen puisque Sam, et il s'en rendit compte qu'à ce moment là, avait oublié son portable au motel. Et merde.

Pousser la voiture jusqu'à la prochaine ville était donc la seule solution et Sam poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et c'est donc ainsi que le cadet Winchester se retrouva à pousser la grosse Impala noire sur la route, soufflant, vociférant, insultant.

C'était officiel, il détestait son frère.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant cette fic (non, martyriser Sam ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps favoris). **_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **_


End file.
